


Dancing with Demons

by Thordisx



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thordisx/pseuds/Thordisx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy. </p><p>Brings desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing with Demons

Jealousy won’t get you anywhere.

 

            Yet I’m still intertwining with wanting and having.

 

I hate and desire.

 

            I have been poisoned with neediness.

 

My heart painted in black and white, and it pounds with demand.

 

            It is not greed I required but thirst.

 

My soul rots in the depths of crave.

 

            I have no peace of mind.

 

Though I do fear for my longing of desire that keeps getting worse.

 

       I will hate what I will become the green-eyed monster with dissatisfaction and aspiration feeding my nature.

 

So please hold me down. I do not wish to feed this overwhelming desire.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it in a poem form, related to Loki's envy.


End file.
